


GUSH: LL's Sugar&Spice Event

by ECCougar



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECCougar/pseuds/ECCougar
Summary: A series of short stories inspired by Lemon Lush's #iysugar&spice event!Frolic with me through a delightful number of my favorite shippings over the next week in a sexy celebration of intimacy and downright naughtiness! A special thanks for my fellow shipper, Shastuhhh, who I gift this set to for stretching a hand down to a fellow writer and inspiring me to create. Thank you, darling!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52
Collections: Inuyasha Sugar and Spice 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shastuhh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastuhh/gifts).



** Bubblegum, Bubblegum **

** Prompts: **

_ ·  No panties, baby girl? _

_ ·  I haven’t even touched you and you’re already wet. _

_ ·  Maybe I should get you a collar so you don’t forget who you belong to? _

_ ·  Come on. Take it all on your own like a good little pet. _

_ ·  Bend over and spread your legs.' _

~*~

For as long as Sesshoumaru had known the young woman that was Kagome, her choice of dress had always been best described as...  _ Scantily _ . Which to him at first was a problem before she vehemently protested was far more comfortable than some of the things they wore in the Feudal Era. He agreed that layer upon layer of cotton and silks could be terribly uncomfortable, and was as much a creature of their natural state as he was. 

But...

Some of things she wore were purely to see his reaction. He was sure. Her eyes were currently flicking his way as her mouth wrapped around an obnoxiously pink bubblegum scented lollipop that her skirt matched in color. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Shippou, and a few others joined them for a day out on the pier, where a carnival had set up for the day, and Kagome was dressed for the occasion. Today, she wore an oversized short-sleeved white printed tee with a picture of a chibi of some anime with her sleeves rolled up once or twice, tied in a knot the top of a pink skirt that hugged her waist, then flared around her hips, hitting her mid-thigh. It was complimented by a set of knee high pink and white socks and chunky pink heels. Her makeup was minimal, but tinged in pink. 

Even her lips had a glossy sheen he found himself unintentionally staring at as she sucked at the candy, her arm in Inuyasha’s as they walked along stopping at the occasional booth. They were currently arguing about who was going to be able to get all the milk bottles knocked down,and Sesshoumaru was silently listening to Shippou insist he was a better shot than Inuyasha, and Miroku’s goading insisting he wasn’t sure who would be better. Kagome was oddly quiet, thighs clenched together as she tapped one of her booted toes. Sesshoumaru hung back from the group so as not to be pulled in to the dick measuring contest proceeding. Both Shippou and Inuyasha paid their dues and were attempting to get a stuffed animal for their significant others, Shippou’s girlfriend Satsuki and Inuyasha for Kagome. Sango, Satsuki and Kagome leaned on the railing, laughing and rooting for their stuffed animals as Inuyasha and Shippou emptied their pockets attempting to win when he spotted it. A gentle warm breeze picked up, ruffling the back edges of the skirt Kagome was wearing. A grin nearly erupted over his face before he commanded his features back to being placid as he dug his phone out of his pocket, tapping out a text to the culprit who’s ass was deliciously bare. 

__

Sesshoumaru:  _ No panties today? _

__

Kagome felt the vibration of the phone in her hand and stepped away from Inuyasha, a small smirk playing along the edges of her lips.

Kagome:  _ All the better for you to eat me with, my dear. _

Sesshoumaru could feel his wolfish grin unfurl, carefully glancing her way after pocketing his phone. On this pier being so close to the beach, there were changing rooms. A plan began to formulate to draw her away from the group when the girls cheered and jumped. That damned skirt... bounced with her. Inuyasha had noticed she wasn’t wearing anything, and was flushing as he handed a small smiling heart shaped pillow to her. She grinned through her sugary treat, removing the pink bauble and kissing his cheek leaving a glossy mark as she thanked him and hugged the pillow to her chest. He grasped her hand with a cheeky smirk and they walked on, headed for the ferris wheel where the couples paired up and paid for their tickets. 

“Oh. Inuyasha. What about Sesshoumaru?” Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha huffed.

“Whattabout him? I’m sure he’s fine sittin’ on the sidelines.”

“I don’t know, what don’t one of us go with him once.” Miroku interjected.

“You can come with us!” Sango suggested sweetly. 

“You can’t come with us.” Shippou snorted, arm wrapping around Satsuki, who giggled loudly and slapped his chest with her free hand. He proceeded to snog her, nipping and tickling as they boarded. Sango and Miroku boarded with apologetic looks, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha arguing and looking briefly conflicted.

“Seriously, the bastard wants to follow us he’s fine with sitting on the sidelines for somma this shit.” Inuyasha pouted as they went to board, waiting for her. She slapped his arm and glared at him. 

“You are so insensitive sometimes, Inuyasha.”

“C’mon lady, on or not?” the operator complained. Kagome waved an arm.

“Let the asshole go by himself.” She huffed. The operated slammed the door in Inuyasha’s face before he could protest and the ride continued boarding. Kagome nodded her head towards the cars after a few more had boarded and Sesshoumaru paid the operator for another car. He slid into the roomy car, Kagome on the opposite side as she put the lollipop back in her mouth, setting the pillow aside. The wheel stopped a few more times as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and raised a brow expectantly. Kagome’s face went a touch red, her eyes hooding as she leaned back, pulling the skirt up a touch more, resting both arms on the back of her booth and spreading her legs. Leaning her toes on their tips tilted her skirt farther back and he was enjoying a picture perfect view of her glossy pink pussy lips. She’d shaven her pussy clean for him, as was requested before this little excursion. 

Kagome’s dating Inuyasha had come as a surprise. He’d initially expected her to ask him, having been the subject of multiple bumps and small hands touching him when nobody was looking. It had eventually grown into some spicier texting, eventually becoming sexting and nudes she’d sent. When they had announced in a cutesy picture on social media, he’d messaged her confirming the relationship only to get a picture of her perfect little tits encased in heart shaped lace lingerie and a promise it was to spend more time with her favorite demon. And here they were - him tagging along on what was surely their fifth date with him sharing a ferris wheel car with her, baring those glistening folds for him. 

“Look at you. Wet and I have yet to lay a finger on you.”

Her face pinched into a pout. 

“Please touch me, Sir.”

A rumble of approval left his chest at her using the appropriate name.

“Why? What have you done to deserve such an honor?”

Her hips shifted a touch, restlessly bouncing on the edge of the seat. Thankfully, the cart was fully enclosed, and there was no way to see what she was doing. 

“Easy access clothing.” Her pout was adorable on those glossy pink lips. The rotation was coming around for its first complete set. 

“I suppose that is worth a small reward.” he leaned forward. “But you will part those petals so I can see you properly.”

She eagerly reached down with her free hand and parted those lips, the swollen pink number peaking at him in pleading to be touched. 

“Very good. Now that take that little pink pop and stroke your clit.” 

She blinked at him, a bit surprised and lips parting in a pleasant gasp. Sucking it into her mouth for a quick moment to wet it again, she let it slide over the her nub, and he marveled at how her cunt clenched. She clearly needed to be filled. 

“Tap it.”

She followed his instructions panting softly.

  
“Good girl. Plunge it in, wet it thoroughly, and suck it clean.” 

She moaned as the little pink bauble slid from the hood of her entrance, to her clenching walls and slid inside without protest. Kagome held the pop between two fingers, watching him with heated eyes as she plunged it in a few times to get it coated, then pulled it’s sticky stream out slowly, bring it to her lips, and swipe at it with the tip of her tongue before enveloping it in her mouth. Gods, the girl was intent on murdering him by spontaneous combustion.

The ferris wheel was nearing its second rotation, and if Sesshoumaru recalled correctly, it would only go through one more. He slid forward as they passed the ground and gripped her knees firmly, pushing them harshly to the side as wide as they would go and drawing a soft muffled cry from her as his tongue delved inside of her, licking and lapping mercilessly and furiously. He vowed to himself, she would come on his tongue before they reached the ground. 

Her teeth gnashed over the stick in her mouth and she was fighting the grunts and groans he drew with every ferocious swipe of his tongue, every sinful suck of his lips, and by the time they were nearing the apex of the wheel’s trajectory, her knees were shaking and she’d torn the lollipop out of her mouth as she whimpered, ”..don’t stop.. don’t stop... please.. oh god don’t stop..”

When her eyes clenched shut and she moaned low, she managed to warn him of her impending orgasm, and he grunted as he sucked her clit hard when he shoved three fingers into her wetness to pump her mercilessly. 

Kagome choked on a scream, her free hand slapping over her mouth when her eyes widened in shock and delight as he threw her violently into an orgasm. Grinding her pussy into his face with wild abandon, she nearly lost the fight in controlling her desire to scream. The motions continued, violent and merciless until they passed the apex of their journey and began coming back down. The final rotation was jerky as the operator began letting people off, and Sesshoumaru slid back into his seat, breathing calmly, cooly as he willed his erection down and wiped his face of her cum, nearly chuckling when he realized she’d need to wallow in those juices as there was nothing to clean her up with in his pockets. She sat, trembling with her thighs spread and pussy glistening with juices and saliva. 

“Be a good little bitch and walk around with a wet pussy. If you can manage to get us to the changing rooms, I may reward you with a quick fuck. The sooner you find an excuse to leave, the sooner my cock will grace your cunt.” 

She nodded with a breathless, ”... yes Sir..” before she slowly closed her thighs and sat on the edge of the booth trying to collect herself. When it was their turn to get off their cart, she rose and stumbled out, knees wobbling like a doe towards Inuyasha who looked irritated.

“What the fuck Kagome? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry. Heights scare me is all. I’m sure I’ll be fine in a few minutes.” She assured him, thighs clenching together as she leaned on Inuyasha for support, glancing back at Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha huffed but didn’t protest. Digging his phone out of his pocket, he decided to prod her once more. 

Sesshoumaru:  _ Tick, tock, sweetness. _

__

Kagome pulled her phone up again, eyeing the text before tucking it back in her shirt. They wandered around the dock again for another half an hour, looking through booths and such when Kagome excused herself, apologizing.

“My mother just texted and needs help with a few things she wasn’t expecting today. I hope you don’t mind if I duck out early.” She kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, who blushed and shrugged.

“Whatever your mom needs. Just text me later, yea?” 

She nodded and waved goodbye to everyone, then took off towards the pier’s exit. Sesshoumaru stuck with the group, and only when his phone buzzed did he excuse himself to check his texts. It was a picture of Kagome’s breasts, cradled in a lace bra with one nipple teasingly exposed and pinched between manicured nails.

Kagome:  _ Number 6 ;) _

__

He wandered with the group for another ten, fifteen minutes, before making his own excuses and parting ways. The beach below had its changing rooms installed, meant for families. This meant that it was an enclosed individual space for families to change in the same room, and had plenty of room and benches so a family of five could comfortably change in bathing suits and rinse themselves in the recycled water showers. The blue and white lined number six station was still open, and he entered it quickly and quietly, ensuring nobody had seen him that might recognize him. He locked the door and turned to another lovely sight and sound.

Kagome, unable to wait, had removed her shoes and shirt, pulled the cups of the bra down so her breasts reddened and abused from one of her hands tweaking her nipples, and her other hand between her thighs where she’d pulled the skirt up her hips and was rubbing her clit hard as she moaned.  
Her eyes met his and she took her fingers off her nipple to crook a finger at him.

“Come fuck me, please Sir..”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes glazed and he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

“Such a naughty little bitch, starting without her master.”

She whimpered.

“Perhaps a collar is in order, so my little bitch doesn’t forget whom she belongs to?”

“Whatever you want, Sir. Please just fuck me.” her pleading fell on deaf ears as he stalked forward, tossing his button up short sleeved shirt beside her shoes. 

“The gloss you wore today makes it look like you have been eating your own pussy. Shall we change it to look more like you have been sucking my cock?” 

Her hands were stilled and she was on her knees, off the wooden bench she’d propped herself on with her mouth open as was expected.

“Good girl. Now come - take it all on your own like a good little bitch.” 

He’d unzipped his pants and let his cock spring free, fisting it gently. His prize didn’t need to be told twice - Kagome sidled forward on her knees, grabbing his hips, and taking the crown of his cock past her glossed lips, stretching her lips over the throbbing length of him, and swallowing the rest of him breathing through her nose like she’d swallowed his cock a million times in a thousand lifetimes. He pressed forward, grabbing the back of her head and forcing her there until she choked and tapped his thigh for him to release her. He did so for a moment before grabbing her and shoving those reddened lips around his cock again, hips thrusting shallowly before he grabbed her head with both hands and began a harsh, short rhythm against her lips. She moaned and choked, gripping his hips to press him forward more even as he pulled away, then slammed forward once more as her throat closed in fluttering swallowing motions around his cock that nearly had him cumming in her mouth. He tore himself away, letting her sputter and groan at his abuse. Her hands were fisted on his tan slacks as she glared at him, lips no longer glistening with gloss as she licked them.

“Please, Sir, may I have your cock?” She ground out, clearly irritated he’d take her toy away from her. Sesshoumaru growled at her and yanked her head back painfully hard. 

“Is this displeasure I hear? Do you not enjoy taking my cock at my leisure?”

He gripped his length once more and pumped it a few times in front of her face, pulling back any time her lips drew too close.

  
“I do, Sir.” She said softly, pouting again. “Please, I just want it back.”

“Stand up.”

She did as she was directed.

“Turn around. Bend over... And spread your legs and ass.” 

Kagome panted softly as she did each thing, and groaned as the cool air touched her overheated nethers. Sesshoumaru pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a picture, using the flash for it, then placed it on the bench they were in front of, turning off the lock feature on the phone. With everything set up, he came to stand behind her and unbuttoned his slacks, letting them fall to the floor then stepping out of his loafers. A squeezing grip of her hips and a violent jerk of his hips had his cock seated in her dripping warmth so fast she sobbed at the sudden intrusion. He leaned forward, grabbed a handful of her hair and jerk her head up as he began grinding his hips harder into her clenching pussy, focusing her gaze on the photo he’d just taken.

“Look at that dripping cunt.” He grunted, pulling his hips back and slamming them forward in one harsh thrust. She cried out again for him.

“How do you think your boyfriend would feel if his brother sent him that picture, hm?” He rumbled dangerously low. Her cunt squeezed him mercilessly at the words, and he thrust into her once more, the harsh slap of skin and the staccato of her cry music to his ears. 

“Is it not a lovely view?” The hand gripping Kagome’s hip slapped her ass cheek and she cried out for him again as he rammed his hips into her again, jarring her forward, closer to the screen of the phone. 

“You create the loveliest pornographic image, little bitch. Shall I fuck you to photos of your own dripping cunt? I could make a playlist of them at this point.” 

She sobbed. 

“Yes Sir, please Sir!”

He slapped the meat of her ass again and began thrusting in earnest. 

“What a good answer. What a good bitch I have.” He grunted as he fucked her, releasing his grip on her hair. Kagome leaned forward crying out with every thrust. Sesshoumaru knew she was looking at the photo he’d taken, knew she was turned on at the idea of him threatening her with that filthy photo. His testicles slapped her pussy with every jolting thrust, her ass cheeks bouncing with the ferocity of their sex. 

“Do you know... What I would do..” he huffed, grabbing her shoulders to change the angle a touch, “If I caught you... being fucked... by anyone else?”

By the meaninglessness of the noises coming out of her mouth, he gathered she was so far gone she wouldn’t be able to answer.

“I would tie that fuck to a chair..” he grunted, hitting her cervix with another crushing thrust, “And fuck you so many times... he’d be forced to acknowledge how inferior he was.” 

“Gods yes!” she shrieked for him. “Fuck me, Sir.”

He paused in his motion with a smirk.

“Which begs the question...” he leaned forward, letting only the crown of his cock tease her folds as he whispered the next part in her ear. “Have you let Inuyasha fuck you yet?”

She struggled to gather herself then quickly answered, “No Sir. This pussy is yours, Sesshoumaru...” 

He crashed forward, cock hitting her cervix again and she came, instantly around his cock in fluttering waves and shaking screams. Gods, but she was the tightest woman he’d ever had. He was far from done though, and by the way meaningless mewling and rambling he was getting from her, by the time he was finished, he would need to carry her out of the changing room. Grabbing her wrists, he leaned back and spread his legs, pumping into her even faster as she sobbed with pleasure. Today was certainly a much better waste of time than he was anticipating. He would bet easily after this, he could get her to dump the idiot half-breed in favor of him... Though.. There was a certain fun spice about nearly being caught that appealed to him as a predator. Perhaps, he pondered as his cock was swallowed greedily by her rippling pussy, he would consider letting them stay together for a few more weeks. It was worth discussing, he decided as her vice grip signaled another of her orgasms.


	2. Take It: Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome/Sesshoumaru Pairing
> 
> To let go is not a comfortable state for Kagome, and drastic measures are taken to remove her from it's grasp.

LemonLush Prompts used in this Shot:   
Try to stay quiet. Understand?  
I don’t care how good it feels, you better not cum until I tell you to.  
Beg  
Look at you, stretched out and trembling.

~*~

The years had not been kind. Every tendon ached, the scars were beginning to pile upon one another, and age felt like it was catching up with every stupid decision as a kid she’d ever made. Kagome sat up in the cool morning light, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as her knees protested. The dull cracking as each foot hit the cool floor made Kagome wonder if she really was only twenty-five; she felt so much older. Feudal Japan was filled with more war and strife than history back home had led her to believe. A sentence that only stated it was an era of warring states had not prepared her for the sheer volume of violence men were capable of.   
She cleared her throat gently and rose to start a small fire for hot water if only to wipe her face with to help her wake up. She had taken the duties of a warrior priestess of the era, and had been gifted her own home by the villagers. While it wasn’t much, with love and time she had made it her own in spite of all the love lost in these last few years. Twenty-six was a looming number, and where she hoped to go home for her birthday, it looked to be extraordinarily unlikely with another civil war brewing between her and the well... The last time she traipsed through an active war zone, she’d almost been kidnapped and raped by the opposing party. Blessedly, she’d been rescued by an unexpected partaker in the bloodshed. Not that the act of him slaughtering hundreds in defense of the borders she’d set was a surprise, but Sesshoumaru ensuring she made her way to the well. Being carried over one’s shoulder and risking impalement if he was careless about which one was not something she ever deigned to do again.   
The kettle was placed over her hearth, and she moved around the homestead in her cotton nightgown as she went about preparing for another day. By the time the water was done, she had changed and was tying the last of her obi. Pouring it into a small wood basin she dipped a cloth in the hot water, wringing it out and was wiping down her face when a deep voice startled her. 

“Priestess.” 

After nearly jumping out of her skin, she fought off a groan as the tendons in her neck snapped uncomfortably. 

“Lord of the West.” She greeted a touch too formally, ignoring the stark white presence in her doorway, instead dipping the cloth again and sitting on a wooden stool to clean her feet. 

“There are rumors of more contention in the villages surrounding the area with the demons. It was suggested we come to you before it gets out of hand.” He paused, as though waiting for her to look up from her gentle ministrations, dabbing her feet. “Again.”  
It was a jab at her. Said particular jab had to do with the last skirmish he’d had to save her from. 

“I’m not a village chief, Sesshoumaru. There are some things that are beyond my control. The demons are encroaching on some territory that humans have been attempting to farm, and friction is going to happen.” She looked up and noted the demon’s eyes were not at her face. She felt her stomach twist as she realized they were on here feet.   
This was not the first time she’d caught him staring, and she had yet to call him on it. There was something wild about having a powerful being study her in such a way, the curiosity written in his face making her feel a little less old.

“You may well not be chief, but you are a force that must be factored into decisions made before one decides to shed blood. The humans will consult you.”  
“And you’re here to....?”

She looked up as she switched feet, dipping the cloth in the cooling water.   
He’d moved from the doorway of her home to stand a few feet away, and much to her surprise, knelt and took the cloth from her hand. When his cool fingers wrapped firmly around her foot, she sucked in a breath, startled at the gentleness of his working hands.

“The demons are restless with humans so close to sacred grounds. Do what you will with the information, Miko.” His hands moved smoothly, fingers kneading as he cleaned with the cloth. When he was done, he settled her foot beside its mate delicately, claws sparking along her skin, grazing.   
His dark golden eyes searched her, and she felt the strings that were tightening around her, binding her in responsibility to everyone in this bloodied era. She closed her eyes and fought back the wave of tears inspired by frustration, helplessness in all these things. Textbooks from the future never changed, even with all of her participation. Being a warrior priestess, fighting on frontlines and curbing new monsters on what felt like a weekly basis was doing nothing it felt like. She was at her wits end, and while this visit was pleasant, it was one more warning sign that she was to prepare for another battle she had no control over.   
It was an alarming pattern of behavior she kept watching happen in such a short amount of time, and Sesshoumaru was not an opponent she wanted to face again on the battle field. She’d only met him once outside of her adventures with Inuyasha, who was happily married to a demon bride of his own, whom he would side with against humans wrecking the natural order of things. The brush of fingers on her cheek started her eyes open, and she swallowed thickly.

“I never wanted this much control.” She whispered softly. “I never wanted to be the deciding factor in bloodshed. If it were up to me, we wouldn’t ever fight.”  
Sesshoumaru rose in a rustle of silk. She could feel his eyes heavy on her head.

“I just want... to be out of control. Let someone else handle all of this, let it just be, let it fall apart to fall into place.”

“Such things can be arranged.” 

He’d said it so softly, she almost didn’t hear him. 

“How so..?”

Sesshoumaru turned to one side, long silver lashes brushing his cheeks as he looked own to her. 

“Leave things.. Everything in our hands. We will come for compensation when the task has been completed.”

Kagome found her tabi and pulled them on, chewing on her lip as she considered his offer to negotiate, looking up at him through her lashes. 

“Compensation?”

She suppressed the shudder that clamored through her when the demon in white turned his back to her just as a smirk overcame his features. 

“You wanted out of control. There is no reason for you to know if you agree. Consider this the... drawback... To agreeing to our assistance.”

He had paused in her doorframe and she swallowed, wondering if she should do such a thing. One mistake.. One wrong agreement made in haste could cost more lives she wasn’t ready to give. 

“Your decision, Priestess?”

She eyed the mountain of fluff standing in her doorway, knowing beneath the soft exterior lay a dangerous sharp edge waiting for you to make the mistake of finding it safe.

“Do what you must.” She finally said after a long silence. 

“Very well.” 

His rumbling tone darkened and she trembled a touch at what she had agreed to as he swept away. She donned her geta, stringing her bow over her chest as she followed, looking everywhere for the direction he’d gone and finding no trace. 

“Lady Kagome! LADY KAGOME!!” A gaggle of children came running breathlessly up, grabbing her white kusode sleeve and dragging her with them. “Hurry! Mama’s in pain, she says the baby is coming!”

And with that, her day was off to a running start. 

~*~

It wasn’t until late in the evening that the little aches roused her from the uncomfortable corner she had settled in after the second woman had complained of birthing pains too early. It was a gruesome search for the demon causing all of the early and still births, but she managed it purified the damn thing. In her care of one of the mothers, she realized she probably had fallen asleep. She scrubbed the sleep from her eyes and rose, checking on the young woman who was still steeped in sweat, laying on a pallet with her hands wrapped protectively over her swollen belly. Placing a hand on the woman’s, and another below to ensure the contractions had eased she was pleased with her findings. The man whom she assumed was the young woman’s husband was sitting tiredly outside, hands fisted over the pole of a pick. He perked up with a tired smile at Kagome as she came around the corner.

“Lady Kagome. How is she?” 

“Her contractions have subsided, and the baby is staying put for now. Let her stay on bed rest for another day or so before she moves around any. She needn’t risk losing the baby. Now that the culprit has been laid to rest, we shouldn’t have any problems.”

He thanked her, tears rolling down his cheeks as he kissed her hands and blessed her over and over again, halting her gently.

“Are you certain you want to leave at night? You are a fair ways from your homestead, my Lady.” 

Kagome shrugged as she pulled her bow and quiver on. 

“I will be fine. Keep an eye on your wife.”   
He nodded.

“Travel safe my lady. Our home is open if you change your mind.”

Kagome walked on towards home, the moon lighting her path as she trudged through the underbrush of the shortcuts she took. Any time she sensed even a weak demonic aura, she gathered a pulse of her purifying energy and sent its tendrils snapping ahead of her to clear her path. Exhaustion was beginning to set in. It had been a long day. She let her fingers run along the dewy grass as she passed, breathing in the cool night air. Though tired, Kagome enjoyed the peace of the night. The white light streaming through the wayward branches led her to the edge of the forest, where the meadow before her home came into view.   
Funny, how her luck tended to change so rapidly. There wasn’t a crash, so much as a snapping of branches that alerted her something landed hard behind her. Before she could draw, cool fingers wrapped around her neck and pressed into her trachea effectively cutting off the scream she intended to loose.

“Priestess..” A recognizable baritone purred. “It would be best for you not to make a single sound. Understand?” 

Her hair was standing at attention as his voice dripped over her slowly, like warm honey. She nodded despite his squeezing hand. 

“The forest has been cleared of demons. By force if necessary on the border.” The shell of her ear vibrated with the heat of his breath. “We come for our compensation. We come for your control.”

Kagome’s eyes flew open and her entire body went rigid.

“Good girl. You understand.”

She rasped out a panicked no, trying to regain her bearings as she was dragged back into the woods. Her control? It was slipping away with the edges of her panic. What if someone saw? Surely it wasn’t what she thought... And then the claws untied her kusode’s obi so fast it was left fluttering behind her as she was pulled back by the nape of her neck deeper into the forest. She was flung into a thicket covered with moss, dark enough to conceal them. When Kagome landed, he released her neck and she scrambled onto her elbows, fighting to cover herself.

“What the the hell?” wasn’t even out of her mouth when she saw him.

The demon lord was in a cream colored kimono that slid off one of his shoulders. The coolness of his skin was offset by the warm tone of the silk he’d draped himself in. His magenta lined eyes were studious as he put another finger to his lips.

“Consider your control seized. It is the price of the blood spilt on your behalf.”

Blood..? Kagome’s brows creased.

“What blood?”

He was hovering over her in a flash and she was flat on her back, both wrists in his large palm.

“Silence.” He growled, hair curtaining around her. His head dipped down so his nose was pressed against her neck, and his chilly inhale made her shiver. She pressed at his immovable body as she fought with the panic rising in her belly. 

“What blood, Sesshoumaru?!” 

“Your fear makes you smell less like a mate, and more like food, priestess. Shall I eat you up?” 

Sesshoumaru’s hand beside her head moved to her shoulder.

“Please... Please tell me you didn’t kill an entire village. Please.” She pled as he hovered over her, features now carefully blank. 

“We understand what you mean now. Letting go of control.. You fail even in the presence of one whom you traded it with.” The demon lord rose, straightening his robe with a few brushes of the fabric and tightened the obi. He waited for her to rise. Kagome stared for a long moment before getting up.

“I don’t understand. What blood are you talking about? I need to know the people I promised safety are safe.”

There was a flare of demonic energy as Sesshoumaru’s placid features melted into annoyance, and he tucked his hands into his robes. 

“Someone had to die to keep the peace. Neither party backed away. So we gave a warning. When it went unheeded in the first hour of it being given, those that disregarded were cut down. Humans as well as demons. We await the results of the rod to see if the skirmish has ended.” He gave her an annoyed look. “And we demand payment.”

He walked her silently back to her home as she considered his words. He didn’t favor one side because they were demon.... She should have trusted him. And she still wasn’t sure what he meant by taking control. Taking control of what?  
He pulled the heavy woven door aside for her, and entered after her. To her surprise, he started a fire in her hearth. 

“You can go -"

“We are collecting our payment.”

Kagome stomped her feet, throwing her bow in the corner. “I don’t understand!”

Sesshoumaru’s arm swept her feet from her, and she landed heavily on her butt on the wood flooring. She was grabbed by one ankle and her shoes were being slid off of her feet, then her socks. In her frustration, she glared at the demon and kicked his hand. The resulting snarl and clench of claws in her ankle was the only warning she felt she’d get. He then finished his task and picked her up before roughly depositing her on her sleeping pallet. 

“Stay.” he commanded once as he rummaged around her little house. Water was put on in a larger pot, and so she sat, watching him busy himself in his fine silks. It was a little odd, at first. But the longer she watched, the more she grew comfortable, almost pleased with his presence. Where she slept on edge most of the time, having been woken with strangers hovering over her at all hours of the night and day, with him being here felt like a security guarding her privacy. To walk in on a demon lord collecting whatever it was he had come for was an immediate death sentence.  
It wasn’t until he approached her again, laying her back by pressing her shoulders into the mattress she realized what he was doing. His hands made short work of her obi, and this time, he was intentionally ignoring any of her protests. She scrambled and fought, embarrassed, but he gave another bark of warning, claws pressing into the sensitive skin of her side as he pulled the kusode apart with his free hand.   
There was a flare of anger, then a wash of disparity as she sighed, not having the moxie to fight him anymore. The Western Lord clearly wasn’t leaving until he’d had his fill of whatever he was looking for. Pushing her self-consciousness to the corner of her mind, she looked away as her body was stripped of clothing. It wasn’t angry or passionate. It had no feeling, more methodical than she’d experienced before in random fumblings, and for more than a long moment, she lay atop her kusode as he remained silent and unresponsive.   
Her blank mind started when she felt the rough pad of his finger tracing one of the newer scars. Glancing up, she saw him leaned over her. His curiosity was still clinical, and his fingers wandered around her body touching the shining pink scars on her arms, stomach and legs. Most of it was silly things from being clumsy. Nothing hurt worse than stumbling through an unfamiliar piece of forest and into a thorn bush. It had taken her days to get all the thorns from her legs and thighs, and had left multiple nasty scars. Some were burns from the hearth, some were cuts from dropped knives.   
He touched the scars on the inside of her thighs and glanced questioningly at her.

“You were there for those.”

He blinked at them, and nodded.   
Those were identifiers of the cruelty of selfish men. Men who had no regard for holy things, making bawdy jokes about how tight she’d be being a priestess, never knowing a man’s touch until her rapists had caught her unlucky in a field on her way home. She’d been pinned down with their knees after they’d torn her red hakama, the armor on their knees cutting into the insides of her thighs as she struggled and screamed for help. They’d exposed themselves still laughing and excited when the heads rolled off their bodies, splashing her with blood. Sesshoumaru had thrown the bodies aside and looked down coldly before he picked her up and settled her feet, telling her she would walk. She was glad for his pitiless behavior. There was no reason to talk about it.   
Now as he ran fingers along the scars she appreciated the memories, horrible as they were. He’d been a reliable ally on more than one occasion. 

“The fate that befell them was too quick.” He observed quietly. She silently agreed. The soft swiping of his fingers found the oldest one on her lower stomach just above her hip from Lady Centipede, and then its twin from an arrow she’d caught in the midst of battle. 

“You have stories untold, priestess.” 

She shifted, letting one hand lay comfortably over her bare belly. Somehow, being completely naked before the man was more comfortable. The clinical behavior, the questions he asked in the midst of something that was usually awkward or uncomfortable felt like it was an every day occurrence. Like there was no question in her lying naked in bed, warmed by a fire. Like it wasn’t an intimate thing only couples did.

“I do.”

“Unusually quiet of such things.”

“You’re unusually talkative.”

“Hm.”

Gooseflesh rose on her body when he abandoned the tracks of scars for the smoother, lighter skin that hadn’t been touched by the sun. Trailing down over her stomach, his claws scraped over her knuckles and picked up a finger to drag her hand to the side. Both palms were flat beside her hips, and finally, she felt the urge to blush as soft strands of his hair tickled over her belly as he lowered his nose to her belly and inhaled. Both of his hands slid beneath her lower back as he inhaled again, eyes sliding closed. His forehead rested on her belly, breath tickling her. 

“What are you doing?” 

He stayed still like this, completely quiet for a few minutes until the boiling of water had him pushing away. She sat up as he grasped the handle of the large cauldron and dumped its contents into her wooden bathing tub. The water he’d already dumped in it was heated by the boiling water. He tested its warmth, then turned with a positively predatorial look. Stalking forward, he picked her up with no protest and dumped her into the hot water. It was only a few inches, but as Sesshoumaru settled behind her with the cloth from this morning, he dunked it in the water and used it to wring out hot water over her. 

“Gods...” she groaned as the water soothed down her back. The rag was warm, and he was slow with washing her. Water washed through her hair, over her breasts teasing her nipples. His fingers were deft, brushing over her skin pausing over the pebbled flesh and palming it briefly. Pressing into his palm, his breath paused and he pulled his hand away. Instead he let his hands run through her hair with a drying cloth. She stood, water dripping from her to face Sesshoumaru. 

“If you aren’t going to sleep with me, what do you want?” She demanded softly, tiredly. He was maddeningly silent. “I don’t understand what you mean by taking my control.”  
The water was cooling quickly, and where she was warm at first, she was beginning to shiver with the coolness of the night creeping in. She folded her arms over her naked breasts and stepped from the water, moving closer to the white haired demon Lord. 

“Tell me what you meant.” Another step closer, to him, closer to the bed. She was getting colder by the second. The motion was so smooth she nearly screamed, but he had grabbed her again by the scruff of her neck and pressed her face into the mattress. His silks were warmed by his body and felt heavenly against her chilled skin. When she was enveloped by the warmth she pressed back into with a sigh. He still hadn’t answered her, but his hands.. Where his silk was in the way, his hands would make warm full and flat against her skin followed by the stinging trail of those claws that left her gasping. His palm was hot on the chilled back of her thigh.

“Stay.” he hissed softly as his palm caressed upwards, over her buttocks and smoothed down her spine until his fingers wound around tendrils of her hair and tugged lightly.   
The hand that had pressed her into her bed by the scruff of her neck was retracing his other’s trail. This time it was so much slower, and as he moved she heated with its path. His hand hovered on her ass, gripping a handful of flesh and tugging a gasp from her. The edge of his claws had noises coming out of her mouth she didn’t even know she could make. A part of her favored the bite of those sharp points, and when his hand left her entirely, she felt her face crumble into a pout without her permission.  
Pain slapped along her body when that hand returned with a vengeance, slapping the skin of her behind with a precision that left a stinging on the ripest section of her flesh. A yelp of surprise burst from her, and she cried out again when his hand landed again, closer to the inside of her thighs. 

“I-”

The hand on her neck now clamped around her mouth and hauled her upwards as his other guided her knees to the edge of her sleeping pallet until she was positioned just as he desired. Slowly, he encouraged her to lean back down, resting her cheek against the bed before taking his hand away from her mouth again and placing a single finger to his lips in a motion meant to hush her. His palm splayed over the middle of her back now, claws delicately dancing over the sensitive flesh. 

“Our patience has limits. You test them ceaselessly, priestess.” 

His hand came back down again and she loosed a scream muffled by the cloth of the mattress as this time it landed on the sensitive slit of her sex. Soothing the reddened skin of her ass, he palmed her sex delicately before a single digit ghosted over her nether lips. It came as no surprise to find she was wet already, and Sesshoumaru seemed satisfied with the discovery. 

“Your control. Your conduct. The discipline in which you face your life with such a grim face and angry eyes. How you govern yourself before others. The bridle that holds you back.” Every adjective and verb he used to describe it was met with a single thick, soft swipe of his long middle finger, ducking just inside the lips of her dampening sex. “This was our bargain. It is of no concern how the agreement will play out on our side. We have never broken a promise without reason.”

Kagome turned her head to face Sesshoumaru, who was eye level as his hand played at her lips, spreading the wetness over the rest of her weeping sex. She was no longer pressed into the mattress, and he was watching her with a glint of mischief in his eyes when that long digit surged forward, sheathing itself inside of her. Her mouth formed an ‘O’, her brows knitted together with frustration as he drew the finger back slowly.  
It appeared before both of them, Sesshoumaru tilting his head to scent at his fingers and give the glistening juices a tentative lick.

“Now, priestess. We have an agreement.” It was almost lilted as a question. Anticipation and anxiety were both butterflies dancing in her stomach, and her position was making her knees ache under her weight. She wanted to prod at the beast, poke the beast a bit, see just how angry she could make him. A thrill went through her. Kagome wanted to play with him. 

“Is this you begging for my control?” 

Two fingers thrust inside of her, dancing as he played along her walls for her audacity and scissored inside of her as the retracted. She nearly vibrated with tension, biting her lip and unintentionally spreading her thighs wider as her hips shifted restlessly.

“We do not beg. We take what is rightfully ours. By agreement... This is ours.”

His proclamation was met with another slender digit slipping in alongside his index and middle fingers. It felt odd to be so full, but the longer his fingers linger the more she realized he was searching by touch and by that time he’d found what he was looking for. A come-hither motion pressed his fingers into sensitive flesh just behind her pubic mound. She muffled her cry into the mattress, only to be shocked when Sesshoumaru’s free hand took a hard handful of her black hair and jerked her head back.

“Scream for me.”

His fingers concentrated their thrusting at that one spot and she wailed, her cry hitting the wall her bed was tucked against. Sesshoumaru himself was effortlessly coordinating the heavy hand in her hair, fingers playing the inside of her body until she was spread wide on her knees, pressing against his hand in a vain search for more, more of his hand, more stimulation. All these things he could sense, and was simply biding his time. It was like he sensed she wanted to break apart and was providing the torment that would do it. 

“More.” She groaned, thighs aching, hips pressing.

He didn’t disappoint - clearly he’d been gentle with her before. His fingers still managed to plunder that one sweet spot enough it had her channel clenching jealously around his fingers, but the wet squelching made as he slammed his hand against her sex jarred her forward with every thrust. She gripped the cloth of the mattress, back bowing and felt pressure gathering low in her belly that she was fighting. 

“Give us your control.” he growled. “Loose it for us, scream and howl. Cease your petty reservations. We shall be wild...”

His fingers hit deep, hard, and sure.

“Together.”

The pressure burst in a warm gush of fluid down his hand, and she finally did as he asked - She screamed loud enough her voice raked her throat painfully. The hand in her hair pulled her back and the sharp sting of her hair was beginning to ache on her scalp... There wasn’t even time to search for the feeling of care. The rhythm of his fingers never stopped, and her body had no time to adjust or come down, nor did she want to. The hot abandon coursing through her wasn’t something she wanted to end, and the permission to let go forced upon her by the demon lord’s deal. Vaguely she could hear herself pleading endlessly with him not to stop. The ache of her neck was relieved as he let her hair slip through his fingers, and as she shuddered against his slowing hand, now gently stroking her cunt.   
His shift off of her bed barely registered, and his guiding hands had her rolling to her back, relieving her aching thighs as she was positioned with her knees hanging off the edge.   
Reaching for him was pointless, as he didn’t cover her the way she half expected. No, instead he stood over her in that silk, loosely parted as he licked at his fingers while appraising his work. 

“Look at yourself, priestess. Stretched before us, trembling, anticipating more.” 

She wanted to be annoyed, felt it flare up. He grabbed her ankle and brought her foot to his mouth, kissing the top and nipping at her toes. She fought a snicker, covering her mouth trying desperately not to laugh and ruin the desire. This too seemed to please the usually reserved demon lord, and he licked the nips gently.  
Then he was on his knees, gliding forward and parting her thighs. He settled his shoulders comfortably, letting her legs settle over his shoulders as he stroked her bare stomach. Occasionally he would brush the bottom of her breast with the claw of his thumb to draw a needing noise from her. When his tongue lay flat on one of the scars on the inside of her thigh, lapping at it sweetly before nipping the sensitive skin. Trading one for the other, the points of his claws were drawing patterns on her hips that had her warmed and pushing into his hands.  
Kagome gasped, eyes falling closed when his mouth enveloped her sex hungrily, tongue laving as his lips sucked, moving his head in a bobbing motion over the most sensitive peak of her body.   
When his fang grazed her skin she cried his name and reached for him, only to be stopped roughly by one of his hands. He slapped down one of her hands and growled as he pulled her roughly to the edge of the bed, sitting now and at perfect height to tilt her hips just so, yanking her into sitting position and teaching her hands to grip the edge of the mattress.

“You will not cum until it is commanded. Understood?” 

Kagome’s face scrunched with frustration, but she nodded, biting her lip when he delved back in to do his work. That wonderful motion of his head as he sucked and flicked his tongue over her...   
She was fighting with the delicious sparks of pleasure, thighs twitching every time his mouth sucked her clit hard. He grunted when her hips moved against his mouth, and it was then she noticed his silk robe was parted. Her knuckles whitened on the edge of the bed, a low groan erupted from her mouth when she noticed his fisted hand over his cock matching the pace of his tongue.   
He inched away from his feasting, eyeing her, then grew pleased as he stood slowly. The silk robe fell away from one shoulder, and he shrugged the rest of the way out.

“Enjoying the view, little priestess?” 

The firm planes of his hips were a sight to behold, and the abdominals clenching as his member jutted proudly, twitching with impatience, were impossible to look away from for a long moment. That was without the sweet addition of his clawed fingertips drawing a line down the top of it, which now made the twitching beast positively furious. Magenta stripes lined his hips, his ankles, matching the ones on his wrists. She wasn’t sure if the hunger brewing below the surface was showing on her features, but her mouth watered and her skin buzzed with anticipation. Stripped of his covering now, he was back on his knees between her thighs and commanding one of her legs over his shoulder to resume his work. Kagome leaned back on her hands, let her head fall back with every harsh pass of his tongue over her clit. Her toes were curling, fingernails digging into the meat of her thigh as the pleasure was prolonged. She could see his hand fisted over his cock, squeezing occasionally. At one point, he had pulled away just so he could take some of what he’d inspired and spread it over himself, fisting and pumping in time with his tongue.  
Kagome finally broke, remembering his last command and pleaded with him, stroking his silky softy strands.

“Please... Pleaase I can’t.. Don’t stop please let me..”

He paused long enough to smirk at her. 

“Gooood girl..” He rumbled. “Keeping our command.. Tell us what it is you want.”

“I need more.. I want to ...” Her fingers curled in his hair as he sucked mischievously hard and stole her words. 

“You must ask, little one.” His vibrating warm voice was driving her to distraction, and every time she opened her mouth to beg again he would move his mouth, suck harder, plunge his tongue into parts of her she needed him to fill with himself and take every breath out of her before she could ask.   
She was shaking so hard finally she managed, gripping the cloth of the mattress hard.

“Make me cum. Let me cum. I need to cum, please.... PLEASE.” She clamored. He pulled away and toppled her over when he stood, holding her by the ankle that had been draped over his shoulder. The heat of his cock tormented her, and when he was positioned. 

“Tell us again what you wanted.” His commanding honey tones were leaving her throat dry.

“To cum.” 

“What do you want?”

“Make me cum please.” She sobbed. 

It was quick, almost jarring even though it was expected. Her wetness aided the sudden penetration, and she was left without a voice. He was only seated in her for a few spare seconds, enjoying the heat and clenching of her body before he moved again, and she was so overstimulated she shrieked with his first few pointed thrusts. Her leg was flat against his chest, and he gripped her thigh covetously, nipping and licking at her ankle and foot as he rocked his hips hard enough into her to make her bed creak in protest. She bowed her back, shifted her hips trying to meet every inch of him zealously as she clawed at the blankets and cloth of her mattress. The slick noises of their bodies, the dull thud of flesh angrily hitting flesh, even the sounds she kept making never ceased to surprise her. She’d had men before. Not a single one treated her so harshly, so pitilessly as he. And she loved it. It kept coming out of her mouth, the pleadings that he not stop, how good he felt, how wet she was.   
This was what he meant. There wasn’t a shred of disquiet in her that could be voiced, because there was already something consuming every part of her reserve and throwing it away so it could never be used in these moments. Every time he hauled her around the bed, positioning her in new, wonderful ways to hit spots she didn’t even know were sensitive, more of her modesty stepping to the side so she could watch with sultry eyes all he did. She made no demands, letting him set the pace and guide her. There was no shortness of lubrication, even when she was hauled up on her shoulders and spread wide for him to feast again.   
She lost count of the number of times she was brought to peak and thrown off that cliff again and again, every time another modicum of her control thrown to the wind. There was no accounting for time either. At one point as she was pressed into the mattress again, hips being pressed hard enough to it was painful, Sesshoumaru went rigid and pulled out of her aching body to her dismay. He padded angrily to the door and threw the tatami aside, fully nude as he stood in her doorway. He didn’t need to speak - his enraged aura at being interrupted was enough to scatter whoever and whatever was outside the home in a shock of running feet. He returned and had grabbed her wrists, plunging easily back into her dripping cunt with ferocity that left her hoarse.   
At some point, she must have passed out.   
When she awoke, she was cleaned and dressed in a cotton sleeping gown somewhere unfamiliar. Only the blanket she was wrapped in was familiar, knowing it came from her home. The time appeared to be dusk or dawn, and as it darkened she realized it was probably dusk. Everything ached and her host was only somewhat present. She could feel his aura somewhere in the building. Stepping down from where she’d been left to sleep, she wandered around the room, taking in its bareness. Furs were thrown around the room, the occasional decorative weapon gracing the wall, but nothing out of the usual. A small balcony lead out to a view that showed whatever the home was, it was carved into the side of a cliff. Below her was at least a thirty foot drop that made her dizzy looking down. 

“Priestess.” 

Kagome screeched ins surprise and jumped, gripping the edge of the balcony’s railing like her life depended on it. Sesshoumaru’s cheeky smirk had her scowling. 

“What.. Where are we? ” 

“One of my abodes. This one happened to be nearest your little hut.” He answered, sweeping onto the balcony in his usual silks. “It seemed you were not up to the task of finishing us as you do not have the stamina we have. Apologies. It was not something anticipated. Most women outlast us.”   
She flushed and looked away.

“I don’t know why you’re apologizing to me. Did you at least get what you came for?”She asked softly, threading her fingers together as she stared off into the vastness of the forest.

“Very nearly. Perhaps another attempt is in order.” He commented offhandedly. Kagome blinked then flushed in disbelief. He glanced at her, noticed and buried his hands in his sleeves with a chuckle. “You object?”  
Kagome clutched the front of her cotton nightgown. 

“I - no. No I don’t but now? Like right now?” 

Sesshoumaru caged her in where she was leaning on the balcony. 

“There is rarely time as good as the present. And perhaps this time you will not fight so hard to keep what I asked for. Tell me, lovely priestess...” He murmured as he leaned closer to her ear. “What is it you want?”

A bolt of pleasure raced through her, having her lower body clench in frustration and her nipples pucker at the prospect of being so completely taken. Sesshoumaru pulled back just enough for her to gaze at her lasciviously through silver lashes, the hint of a smirk on his face. Her visage darkened as her modesty was swallowed, shoved back into the box from whence it came.

“To cum.”


	3. Make Me, Take Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work is an asshole; hardly anyone will argue this. It's pleasant to have such stress relief.  
> Follows the storyline of The Silver linings, pairing is Touga/Abe Ansatsu.

Make Me, Take Me

Prompts: 

Make me  


I Love It when you Moan My Name

~*~

Touga’s unusual grouchiness did have a tendency to affect his work, and he knew it. Being gruff with his partners came with the territory when negotiating contracts with government officials, but at this point he was being downright merciless. It annoyed him to no end when Abe’s own father thought it was appropriate to use his connection with his daughter to further the agenda within his company by affiliation alone. The greedy shit had a pummeling coming, and if not for Abe’s careful play in politics, the contract would have fallen through already. The woman was a beast; somehow, she played a considerably knowledgeable blend of good girl and hard secretary that it was very nearly impossible to shake. 

Confidence was sexy, and this woman had it in spades. Enough so to occasionally rock him out of his cantankerousness and settle him back down into place with but a glance. 

“I don’t see what you’re so worked up over, Taisho. If you ran your business the way you’re doing business with others, you probably wouldn’t be so successful.”

“Its the principle, Abe-kun.” he sighed irritably as they entered his third floor office. 

“Quit calling me that at the office.” She snipped as she settled his laptop back on his desk before turning to leave. Touga hated to see her leave, but loved watching the woman go. Today, this woman was wearing a cream knit knee length pencil skirt that hugged her bottom just so. The flowing black chiffon top, buttoned with just enough modesty not to be judged too revealing still gave a decent view of the woman’s plump breasts, cradled in what he only assumed was black lace; was tucked into said skirt and gave a nice view of the woman’s healthy waist. Finally, the classiest touch was black peep toe heels, and stalking with that line up the back of them so he could trail them all the way up to where they disappeared beneath her skirt teased his imagination so. 

“Whatever else shall I call you, Abe-kun?” 

She huffed and spun gracefully despite the platform of the heel she was in, arms crossed under that ample bosom of hers as she glared at him through the frames of her black, rectangle spectacles icily. 

“At this point, you may call me Madame Secretary if you insist on acting like a new hire every meeting. Touga’s brows waggled at her. 

“Ooo, I do like that, Madame Secretary.” 

Her mouth twisted into the briefest of snarls before it was replaced with a sugary sweet smile to cover her irritation as she dragged those pretty feet closer to his desk, slowly leaning over and resting her spread hands on the desk. Those lovely breasts were indeed being hugged in lace, he mused. 

“Your misbehaving will cost you if you don’t knock it off Touga. Just because we have Sesshoumaru’s approval to fuck doesn’t mean you can act like an ass to get your way...” She paused. “In or out of the bedroom. Quit making me clean up your messes.” 

Her fingertip was trailing towards the middle of the desk before reaching up and deftly unbuttoning one more button of her top. Now the amount of cleavage shown was obscene, and Touga sucked his mouth dry before the drool could spill over his bottom lip. 

“The harder you make me work, Touga...” She said sinfully soft as those fingers teased the edges of the lace cupping her soft breasts, “The less energy I have for anything else in the day.”

And suddenly she was straightening much to his protest and buttoning her blouse. 

“Finish your shit so I can go home, boss man.” 

The door slammed shut behind her, and Touga gave a growling sigh. The woman would be the death of him, but she was efficient and knew how to motivate him. Flinging the laptop open, he stared at the contract that still needed correcting now that they had completed negotiating terms for a new government project and got to work. 

By the time all of the edits were finished, the day had waned into dusk, and he was more irritable than before. He saved the work, closed the files, and shut the laptop. Calling his driver around to the front, he made his way past Hide, Ansatsu’s underling, and found her chatting with someone in the front lobby of the third floor office. Her partner looked up impassively, cool golden eyes meeting his own.

“Sesshoumaru.”

“Touga. It was said your meeting went well, and the contract is being updated with the proper terms.”

“Finished, son.” 

Sesshoumaru’s lip curled, but he said nothing of it.

“Abe, we leave the lecher in your capable hands.” He commented offhandedly before heading for the elevators. Touga fought a growl worming its way around his gut, and let the little shit leave. It was almost as though the whelp had forgotten who built the company in the first place. 

“We leave. I have called the driver around to take you home.”

“And all the necessary adjustments were made?” She asked,eyebrow raised as she moved to release her hair from the long pin holding it tightly in place. It tumbled down her back in thick waves.

“See for yourself, slave driver.” he huffed. 

Abe squinted at him, but pulled her phone from the inside of her blouse much to his surprise. She found his email and spent a few minutes glancing over it before the knitting of her brow lightened, relaxing as a pleased look came over her face. 

“Very good.” She said, reaching up and patting the top of his head before turning for the desk where her briefcase and trench coat were. It annoyed him when she treated him this way.. but this tended to be the way she got the rise out him she wanted. Instead of letting his irritation give way to her desires and kept his cool. They rode the elevator down to the car in silence, and by this point, he could scent her growing anticipation. The sway of her hips alone were a mesmerizing tell of what she wanted. He’d seen it, scented it before. They crossed the lobby, her before him and he trailed after her to enjoy the view. She peered briefly over her shoulder, batting those long lashes behind her glasses.

“Hurry up, old man.” 

He merely smirked, continuing to enjoy the gentle movements her hips made and knew what would become of it. He had barely been seated in the back of the car opposite of her, door closed when he snatched her off her seated position and had her skirt unzipped, tugging at the top as she gasped in surprise. Beneath her lovely skirt was a white slip that was pulled down her thighs, stopping midway to trap her legs together, and a matching black lace thong and garter belt. Her blouse was ruined when he pulled it apart, sending buttons scattering to all corners of the back seat. 

“Ooohhh...” She groaned, letting her hands fall to the sides of his face. He’d kept his hair up for the day as he’d worked, and didn’t think to take it down. Her blouse slid down to her elbows and that heavenly softness of her body was revealed just enough to torment. Touga licked at the bare skin of the juncture of her neck and shoulder, nipping hard as she squirmed in his lap breathlessly.

“Yeeeesss...” he growled against her skin. “I love it when you moan my name. Say it loud, and I promise to fuck you until you’re numb.”

She panted, but the look on her face was one of challenge, a cheeky smirk spreading even as his hands found their way to the thickness of her thighs and beneath, spreading her ass. 

“You’re going to have to make me, dirty old dog.” She breathed. Toga gripped her hips and pressed his hardened length through his work trousers. 

“It will be a pleasure.” He rumbled through another bite of her shoulder. She cried out as sharp teeth grazed it, and he released one of her hips so he could expeditiously unbutton and unzip his pants. His cock sprung free of his boxers, tapping her ass as he pulled the useless scrap of lace she was wearing to the side and plunged into her body. The tight squeeze had him choking back a groan of satisfaction. He may not be getting anywhere with his secretary’s tight ass father in government contracts, but there was a benefit to having his daughter working for him - she enjoyed the stress relief of his cock as much as he enjoyed reveling in the idea that where he may not be able to fuck the man over in business, he could fuck his daughter and she’d scream for more. 

Which she was currently on the brink of doing, and he had barely moved from his initial penetration of her pussy. The warmth of her body rippling around him was divine, and every time his claws lengthened on her hips, she grew tighter.

“Bounce.” He commanded. There was no argument - she did so enthusiastically using the seat backs behind her as leverage to pull herself up. He had positioned his legs wide so she could bounce between them, and the position was delicious. Even with so little room to maneuver, she was coming off his lap in wet squelches. She still hadn’t said his name, but her wanton moans could surely be easily heard in the front cab as the driver took them to his place. 

“Please... Fuck me harder.” She pleaded, brows knitting as she glanced over her shoulder. He gritted his teeth as he fought for control, grinning salaciously. 

“Moan my name, and I may consider it, Madame Secretary.” 

She groaned at the sound of him teasing her and when his claws pricked her skin, she suddenly fluttered around him in a merciless velvet grip. 

“Oh gods...” She panted, pounding over him restlessly. Her squirming was telling him that the bouncing wasn’t going to bring her to orgasm, and if she wanted to cum hard, he would need to shove her down on her face, ass up, and fuck her. 

“Sweet Abe, I know you want to cum.” He husked as she stopped her bouncing, ass grinding over his cock. He brought one hand away from her hips and managed a firm slap when her grinding had one cheek over his thigh. She cried out and asked again for him to fuck her, and he once again gave her the instruction to say his name. It was a sexual tug-o-war he was certain he was going to win until she suddenly came off his cock and used the forward momentum of the car to grip the opposite seat, spreading her thighs so the skirt didn’t come down. The wetness of her sex dribbled down the insides of her thighs, beginning to coat the top of her stalkings. It made such a pretty picture, Touga began stroking he soaking cock to it as she swayed with the car’s movement. With her right cheek pressed to the leather of the seat, hands gripping the edge of it, she looked at him with hooded eyes.

“Please fuck me. I know you want to cum.” Her voice was teasing just as it was pleading, enjoying taking his words and throwing them in his face. 

“You obnoxious little minx. Say my name.” He growled, sitting forward on the edge of his own seat. Her right hand was snaking up the inside of her thigh, then playing with the pearl at the edge of her sex. 

“Fuck me. Make me cum.” She was losing that lost edge, and it was now far more in control. She flicked the pink pearl, back and forth with the flat press of her fingers. The scent she was giving off made it hard to resist, but he was doing it as he stroked the length of his cock, occasionally tweaking his head. 

“It seems we’re at a stalemate, Madame Secretary.”

She grinned at him, still playing with her pussy as he tugged at his cock. 

“We don’t have to be. Just fuck me.”

Touga pressed his lips together as an idea crossed his mind. He slid forward a little more and gripped her hip with one hand, then plunged two fingers into her wet sex, hooking them forward just enough to hit that fantastic spot that made her squeal. From his previous encounters with her, he knew if he worked her body enough he could make her spray for him. Her fingers still hadn’t left her clit, and when he rammed his fingers in a punishing rhythm. Her tone was octaves above what he was used to hearing from her, and just before her body tightened in telltale orgasm, rocking the brink of her, she screamed his name. He pulled his fingers swiftly from her body, and his cock rammed home. Touga swore violently as her pussy clamped around him painfully, pleasurably as she came hard around his cock. A spray of warm fluid dripped down the front of his pants, soaking them. His hips moved almost of their own will, fucking her until he was sated. 

A knock on the window as he used a bar towel that was in the car beneath the seat to wipe himself clean, signaling they had arrived at his loft. He barely unrolled the window.

“A moment. The lady is collecting herself.” 

Abe tossed a glare at him as she slipped out of her ruined skirt and tied her blouse together as best she could, tucking the clothing into her briefcase before pulling the black trench coat over her and buttoning it carefully, tying it for good measure.

“You’re the only reason I own one of these, you lecherous asshole.” 

He chuckled at her irritation.

“Come. I’ll have dinner brought up and make up for being so unbearable.”

“Fine. But next time, wait until we are out of the car. You look like you pissed yourself.” She said with a raised brow, tucking her hair back. Touga laughed louder, and opened the car door. 

“I don’t care; we both know who was at fault for my current mess, Abe-kun.” 

She shot him another annoyed glare, but still managed to exit the vehicle without flashing anyone. Even in a trench coat she looked regal. He sighed. 

“Next time though, it is my name you’re going to call.” she muttered quietly as they walked to his loft. He grinned, ascending the stairs towards the main entrance of his building with his hands in his pockets.

“I find this acceptable, Ansatsu.” 

She flushed, but there was a pleasure in her countenance beyond afterglow that he enjoyed. The evening would be a long, fun, challenging one.


	4. The Long Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'd never ridden in a car this long, and she was finding she absolutely hated it without reason. Until now, of course.  
> Sesshoumaru/Kagome Pairing

Prompts:

·  If I have to pull over you won’t be able to walk for a week.

·  You’re in trouble now.

·  Wanna bet?

·  Look what you do to me.

·  Help me with this zipper

Kagome groaned and stretched, miserable from head to toe. Why this idiot had insisted on driving himself this entire way was beyond her, but she wasn’t about to argue how he wanted to get to his meeting when she was getting a vacation out of it. Both of them were used to being far more active, running from place to place and preferring to either walk or bicycle. Sesshoumaru had only recently purchased a car despite her protests, and this was the trip he had always wanted to take. They had been invited to celebrate a friendly clan’s recent coming of age, but this clan was also at least an eight hour drive away. It would have been faster to buy plane tickets, hell even cheaper to go by train. But no - he wanted to drive the car. He didn’t give a reason, but refused to negotiate leaving her mouth hanging open with unspoken protest. 

Now, she sat in the passenger seat of a luxury car, made in Japan, trying not to be uncomfortable in the cramped tiny thing on hour three of their eight hour drive. Stretching her arms was met with the roof, legs jammed into the floor of the car. There was nothing about this she was enjoying. She reached down to rustle through the bag she had packed for the ride, which had books and a few snacks. Then a terrible, wonderful idea hit her. Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru, who seemed at tranquil peace navigating the forested roads before she pulled out pocky. When she was younger, she enjoyed sucking the chocolate off before eating the biscuit beneath. Nowadays, she just liked doing so when she was around her spouse to get a rise out of him.

Kagome pulled a book out as well as a small box of strawberry pocky, huffing a touch as she cracked open to the last chapter she left off. Cracking the box open, she slip the pink sweet into her mouth and sucked, warming the chocolate before biting piece by piece off. She was pleased to see his cursory glance and the subsequent lick of his lips, but he bit his lip and didn’t comment. Satisfied, she continued to read, finding the book a welcome distraction. She was nipping through her fifth biscuit when he said something. 

“I must insist you cease teasing me.” He grumbled 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” she mumbled with a biscuit twitching between her lips as she spoke. She barely looked up from her book, but felt his gaze and was having trouble keeping the smirk from dominating the corner of her mouth. 

“We still have many hours to drive. If this vehicle stops because of your meddling, you won’t be walking straight for a week. Are we clear?”

She glanced through her lashes at him, mischief clearly written all over her. 

“So hostile. You act like I want you to stop and ruin the leather in this car.”  
“The last thing this Sesshoumaru would do is ruin the leather. There are plenty of other places to ruin your undergarments.” He scoffed. Kagome’s book now lay split on her lap as she ate the biscuit before she answered.

“Wanna bet?”

Sesshoumaru’s golden gaze, while distracted by the road, darkened considerably.

“Is there any other way? What is the game?”

Kagome contained an excited squeal as she shifted, turning towards her mate.  
“If you make a mess before you have a chance to stop at one of these other places, I win. If you last and can manage to pull over to whatever place, then you win.”

“And what is to be gained by winning such a challenge.” 

Kagome thought for a moment before cheekily answering, “Respect.”

He chuckled.

“Help me with the zipper, and have at, my sweet.”

Kagome nodded, biting her lower lip. Her fingers deftly managed the top button of his black slacks and inched the zipper down. Thanks to her phone, she saw the map was filled with high traffic areas or roads that were too narrow to stop on with no outlet private enough if he was going to fuck her silly. She maneuvered his half hard cock through his zipper hole, checking around them for other traffic before she sat as inconspicuously as possible for what she was doing. His casual button down could be used to conserve his modesty, but as she wrapped one hand around the base of his shaft and stroked the velvety smooth flesh, even she was too aroused to care if they were caught. 

He was quickly brought to full mast with her exploratory strokes, enjoying the obvious lidding of his eyes and the sharp intakes caused when her hand stroked a certain way. Kagome was enjoying the scenery as well as her love’s flinching every time she formed a ring with her fingers to play with the crown of his cock, giggling softly to herself when they erratically sped up the closer she caressed him to completion. He was positively panting, head pinned back to the seat as his hips twitched with every full fondle of his cock. Kagome particularly enjoyed it when she squeezed the very base of his shaft, and when he nearly drove of the rode when she leaned over to lick the tip of his cock, she laughed, adrenaline laced arousal pulsing through her own sex. 

“Gods, Kagome. You see what you do to me?” He groaned as she sucked his tip with vigor that had him panting harder. She hummed and gave him a gentle pulse with her mouth, breathing on it before pulling back up and checking before she did anything else. Releasing him she spit on her hand and began to pump his cock in earnest.

“So hard, my love. You feel like you could burst at any second.” She purred. “I wouldn’t want you to make a mess of your new car.”

His knuckles were white on the steering wheel and his eyes were squinting at the road as she squeezing fist tormented him, pumping faster and teasing the head of his cock over and over until he swore under his breath.

“Gods be damned.” A swift jerking motion of the wheel had them taking an exit to a further forested back road with a warning sign there was a dead end. Kagome faltered at first, but was envigored to get him to cum before they stopped. One particularly hard squeeze had him bucking into her hand and accelerating dangerously before slamming on his brakes and pulling off to the side of the road. Kagome yelped as he grabbed her hips roughly, yanking down the soft yoga pants she’d worn for the trip just enough he could yank her panties to the side and plunged his cock into her. He seated her on his cock as he leaned the seat back, grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back so her ear was beside his mouth.

“Now you’re in trouble, mate.” 

She merely opened her mouth to shoot off something smart, and the words died as he plunged his cock into her in a ruthless series of thrusts that had her close to the edge in seconds. She held onto the steering wheel for dear life as he fucked her senseless, nearly numb with the pleasure as she reconsidered her view on long road trips. Maybe they weren’t so bad after all...


	5. The Creative Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 2021's Drinks & Drabbles Night - Hosted by cakeiton once a month at the SessKag Citrus 18+ Discord.  
> Explore our creative process during drabble night, all focused on Sesshoumaru and Kagome prompts!  
> Take a minute to check out the banner for this month's Drabbles on Cake's profile!

The Creative Process 

Drinks & Drabbles Night for February

Prompt 1: Brush

It was delightful, every single twitch the little wooden brush was drawing from her. As silly as it was, Kagome had mentioned how soft one of her paintbrushes were, and he had acquiesced to her dusting it across his nose playfully one day. It had given him a devious idea, one which he was enjoying now as his wife strained against the silk of his neckties currently tied to the frame of their bed. The keening mewls as he dipped the brush around her carefully kept sex, teasing the dampness of the slit until the bristles were damp from his strokes were rapturous. So distracted was he, he dipped the artist’s tool into her body, completely soaking the soft bristles in her juices before removing it and painting a heart on her pubic mound as she panted and pleaded with him to give her release. He was going to enjoy learning to paint today with his own personal paint pot.

Prompt 2: Grip

“Don’t let go!” She screamed. Inuyasha was fumbling between the Tetsusaiga and her hand, slick with rain and she was fighting every instinct not to flail. Every muscle in her body was tight, tears of straight terror gathering in the corner of her eyes as the misting rain muddled it.

“I’M TRYING, YOU’RE SLIPPING!” He bellowed. He readjusted his grip on the Tetsusaiga, and in doing so, lost enough focus her last finger slipped from his grasp with a loud swear from him and wide panicked eyes meeting hers as she felt gravity snap her downwards. Her body felt overstimulated, buzzing as the adrenaline overwhelmed her system. He wasn’t jumping after her. She was really going to die this time. Clenching her eyes shut, she forced herself to relax and felt the jolt of the ground snap her into a million pieces. 

“Our bargain is complete. You take your leave of her. She is mine.”

Her breath came back, eyes snapping open in a violent rush. The scream she nearly loosed died in the back of her throat when she looked up to Sesshoumaru’s white silks, and Inuyasha’s regretful, retreating face. The demon lord looked down on her expectantly. She shuddered. What had he done?

Prompt 3: Strike

“He’s a friend. We’ve BEEN friends for fucking YEARS, you got into the relationship KNOWING this!” She maintained, arms akimbo trying to make the point for the billionth time. If she had known coffee with Inuyasha would devolve into this ridiculous fight again, she wouldn’t have told him she went. Sesshoumaru glared at her from the side of his eyes but maintained his anger.

“There is hardly a reason to believe you. You speak to him like you are leaving us.” He hissed through his fangs. 

“I’m NOT. Jesus, you’re pushing me to do it!” She argued, crossing the threshold and jabbing her finger into his chest. A loud slap rang out and Kagome blinked, her vision clouding as she realized she was now staring at the floor, cheek burning. Her head swung back around, eyes burning with rage. 

“Did you just...?” 

She didn’t even wait for his answer. She gave it right back, charged with purifying power. He looked as stunned as she felt moments before. In seconds she was slammed against the drywall hard enough to crack in some spots. His mouth covered hers with ferocity she only knew when they were fighting. Gods, but she loved fighting with him. It ended with screams of pleasure as he reminded her why she didn’t want to leave. She bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and he growled, returning the favor. Her feet weren’t touching the floor anymore, and she could feel the heat of his cock between her legs as he pulled her tight skirt up to shred her panties with his claws. Sesshoumaru set the standard for hate fucks. It made it so she couldn’t hate him - she loved the sting of his hand on here ass, the tightness around her throat. And he knew it. 

“Remind me...” She growled in his ear. “Why I love you again?”

His hand wrapped gently around her throat. 

“With vigor.”

Prompt 4: Trail

Kagome wished she could say they were both drenched in sweat, but she wasn’t sure that asshole could sweat as she followed behind at least twelve paces. Sesshouaru was leading her somewhere into the woods, though she still couldn’t read maps super well anymore. A cursory glance said it would put them out near one of the more scenic waterfalls that you had to hike a good five miles into to get to. His pack was much larger, and they were supposed to be staying the night. After a while, she stopped looking for trail markers as she panted after him, and nearly ran into him at the edge of the dirt pathway. 

“We have arrived.” 

Kagome took a cleansing breath and looked around. They had come out on TOP of the waterfall, not at the bottom. The view was absolutely stunning.

“I will pitch the tent. Go change, get in the water.” He smirked. She grinned. How well he already knew her. She changed behind a large tree, and went to the water where it swirled before falling twenty feet down the cliff side. She’d never been on this trail before, but it was worth it. He entered the water behind her after about ten minutes.  
“The tent can wait.”

The press of his lips on her neck made her appreciate the view that much more. Reaching back in the waist deep water, she stroked the rigid member behind her. 

“Can this one?” She asked mischievously.

Prompt 5: Press

When those petal soft lips pursed, he knew she was upset. It wasn’t that she wouldn’t fight with him, that was another occasion. When she was wrong, and she knew it as well as he, she would press her pink lips together into an angry pout that he adored. Gods forbid another soul knew, but the second they were alone he would plead for forgiveness and kiss her naked toes on his knees. Kagome was always ready to forgive him, but he had to work to get her back to a state of relaxation they both reveled in. Kisses up her feet, shins, massaging the smooth soft flesh of her calves and thighs. Pressing into the back of her buttocks and the small of her back, hands swiping over her waist in unhurried worship. Angry Kagome was a vision, but pliable happy Kagome was always so much softer. 

Prompt 6: Firm

It was the tone that got her when he asked for something. The resolution in it, the surety. It made her melt when he made demands or requests, because the rolling velvet of his baritone made her knees weak. The current request had her doing a double take. He was usually so commanding, it was one of the things that drew her to him so much. It was only recently speaking with a few friends that the conversation had come to pass between them, and his curiosity seemed to solidify she would be learning new things. She stood behind him, rubbing the lubricant between her fingers and raised her brow.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” His tone was firm, as the toned cheek of his ass as she stroked it with her unlubed hand. 

“Just remember - we have to take this slowly while we figure out what we’re looking for. Eri said when we found it, we’d know. You’re sure thisis what you want?” She asked softly, fingers pressing at his backside. 

“Yes.” He answered resolutely from his position on all fours on the bed. Kagome slid her fingers inside, and the answering groan within moments of her first strokes calmed her hesitation, and she grinned when she found his sweet spot. Eri was right - she knew exactly what she was looking for now.

Prompt 7: Twitch

The tells to which her mate grew annoyed were not exclusively known to her. The tick in his jaw when he was annoyed with others was a general warning to all around him he was not in a good mood. The flick of his finger around the hilt of his swords was a guarantee of death swiftly brought by the swipe of his blades. Now, the twitch of his eyebrow usually promised reprisals that nobody enjoyed, but Kagome had come to enjoy this particular tell. It was the one, that, after throwing a water balloon at him, let her know she was in trouble, but not enough he was going to murder her. No, instead, he chased her as she screamed into the woods much to everyone’s surprise. He caught her when the were far enough away that he could hike her skirt up and clap her ass with a firm hand. 

“You have been terribly misbehaved.” He said with a salacious grin. 

“I promise I’ll behave!” She said breathlessly, only to have him slap her ass cheek once more with vigor. 

“The lies you keep telling... One more for good measure, yes?” He brought his hand up, pausing with promise in the air. She bit her lip, heat crawling over her cheeks as she looked back at him and nodded from her spot on his lap.

“Yes please.”

A satisfied smirk enveloped his features, and he brought his hand down from its apex reddening her behind. Maybe she should throw just one more balloon at him... Just to see what the punishment was...

Prompt 8: Stroke

The fight between she and Inuyasha had left her crying outside the cafe he had insisted they have this awful conversation. Accusations being flung that she was cheating, only to have the role reversed when she shed light on the texts she’d intercepted months ago and had decided to let go because she was sure it was a one time thing. It was slap in the face to have him accuse her of cheating with his brother, and stung more than it should have. What was worse, was the fact that as she cried she could see Sesshoumaru coming across the street in lengthy strides to console her, like he always did after their fights. His arms wrapped around her, directing her to the covered alley way out of the rain. 

“Why do you keep doing this to yourself?” He finally asked, exasperation flooding his tone and anger in his eyes. His thumb and forefinger directed her chin to look at him, and the concern on his face had her weak. She cupped his cheek and decided to throw caution to the wind - if Inuyasha was going to accuse her of cheating, she may as well get something out of it. She stood on the tips of her toes, pressing her lips to his. He stiffened at first in shock, then grabbed her by the hips and hauled her up his hips, pressing her back into the wet brick behind her. He deepened the kiss, stroking the seem of her lips with his tongue until she relented and opened for him. For once, Inuyasha’s idea was a good one. 

Prompt 9: Handle

His hand twined a thick bundle of her hair, yanking it back until her neck was arched painfully back. The tips of his claws pricked the soft skin of her hips with every jarring thrusts of his cock, and heat flared in her abdomen with the pain. She loved when he held her hard enough to hurt, and it showed by the gush of warm fluid between her thighs.

“Gods, you’re so wet..!” He growled, releasing her hair and hip only to snatch her by both her forearms. She could feel him lean back and bend his knees, and the depth he was hitting now had her choking on her moans and fluttering around his cock in orgasm. 

“Oh my gods, please... I need...”  
They were of one mind and he released one forearm so he could land a powerful slap on her ass in time with his hips until her cheeks were sore. When he released her forearms, he changed position again, pulling roughly from her and tossing her into the soft furrow of blankets so he could pull her body up, back onto his glistening member in a rough series of thrusts then press her throat until she was nearly seeing stars, nethers clenching in another orgasm that lasted until she was numb.

Gods, she loved being manhandled. 

Prompt 10: Scratch/Soothe

Part One: Scratch

There was nothing for it. Separation anxiety was something she thought was only in dogs, but going on her fourth year of trying to ascertain what was real and what wasn’t made it all the more restless. If she were following her marked up old map right, what she was looking for would be along this trail. The thick paper was marked to hell, crumpled in some places and worn a little along the edges enough to fray too thin to want to take on such a trip, but she’d been walking through thick forest for hours with a compass and a map that may not even make any sense anymore after five hundred years of ecological reshaping. She took a step down and miss-stepped. She shrieked as she tumbled into a small ravine, swearing as she dusted herself off and cursed her clumsiness. Then she saw it - a massive tree that looked unusually well kept. 

There was a path around it that made her purse her lips and wonder, but it was what was elegantly scratched into the bark that had her throat tight. 

Part Two: Soothe

_ My beloved Kagome  
My treasured Sesshoumaru _

Below it in the same smooth carving was something she didn’t remember..

_ Gone for now. Back in time. _

Her brows knitted in confusion. She remembered when she and Sesshoumaru had made the mark on the map where he had seared the pendants of their secret into the bark of this massive tree, but not the last part. There had been no real agreement on meeting, nothing that hinted he would be back. Her heart ached, and tears formed as she brushed her fingers over the careful carving Sesshoumaru had made. Would she ever see him again? 

“You took much longer than we anticipated.” 

Kagome spun. He was in a pair of knee length shorts, hiking boots, and a tight green tee, but his long hair had been cropped shorter than she ever thought she’d see it. He was as handsome as ever, face all angles and his beautiful golden eyes flashed with mischief. Then he was on her, picking her up and spinning her around, fingers in her hair and mouth soothing away that lonely ache like he always did when she needed him. 


	6. The Full Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Kakashi/Sakura pairing! I'm touching on some angstiness here, and hope it resonates in a deep way with those that have struggled with what can sometimes seem like a silly feeling to get.  
> Sometimes one drinks from the already full cup meant for others to stay hydrated themselves.

Sakura ran her hands through her hair and glanced at the clock, trying to wash down the irritation crawling up her spine with another sip of white wine. The Ninja lifestyle was not one for the faint of heart, and there was absolutely no promise he’d be home tonight. Hokage duties were clouded with more paperwork than a nurse or a doctors, and that was saying something. She’d waded through enough paperwork to last her five lifetimes, and if she never saw the administrative side of the field again, it would be too damn soon. 

She tipped the glass back and finished its contents in two large swallows and rose from her up cycled cream couch, crossing the wood floors of the living room to the kitchen and rinsing the glass in the sink. When she was finished cleaning she stood at the sink and stretched her arms, wishing she didn’t feel so angry. It wasn’t like it was his fault. She knew that. Her fist tightened over the edge of the sink and she gritted her teeth, grinding them as she struggled with her emotions, finally walking out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Turning on the television, she put a movie on and laid in bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She sat there for an hour, hoping sleep would overtake her at some point, and when her tired eyes still didn’t close nor did her mind slow down, she  _ tsked _ , getting out of bed and stepping into the bathroom.

A little tweezing never hurt anyone. She touched her brows up, pulled a few of the longer hairs around her face, played with her hair. Then she turned the shower on as hot as the apartment would allow and let the hot water stream over her. She hated nights like this. Everything ran through her mind on a loop, like a song you couldn’t get out of your head or a movie scene replaying over and over. There was no real rhyme or reason to the irrational irritation flooding through her, the loneliness that struck at night when there wasn’t anyone watching. She never wanted to hold anyone responsible for her happiness, she thought as the hot water began to cool. Shutting the water off, she snatched a towel off the installed hooks in the bathroom and wrapped her hair, then another to encircle her body as she looked once more at the young woman in the mirror. It wasn’t Kakashi’s responsibility to make her happy, but she hated feeling this alone in a relationship. Sometimes, she wondered if it was worth the long nights alone, the dark circles under her eyes, the worry that would gnaw at her stomach. 

She sighed, walking back into the bedroom lit by the light of the television. If Sakura was honest with herself, she knew a relationship outside of the shinobi path just wasn’t for her. Civilians were nice enough, and there were a few that could match her for energy - but they tended to be clingy. And as much as she missed the cuddling every night, a large part of her was comfortable with her company and not having to tend to the needs of someone else as often as a civilian was home. 

Yeah, it got lonely. He never seemed to be there when she needed him. But she knew... She knew he understood all those feelings, and when she did ask for what she needed, she would get an overwhelming system of support and love. Drying her body quickly, she rubbed the towel through her hair until it was just dry enough, and tossed it back towards the door before grabbing her pajama shorts and tank and slipping them on. Instead of feeling sorry for herself, she decided to just enjoy her night to the fullest. She found a few of her scented candles and lit them, climbing back into bed and watching the movie that was on. 

A little lotion would be just the cherry on top. She fumbled for the lotion on her dresser beside the bed and managed to grab it just before it toppled off, warming a couple squirts between her hands before massaging it into her legs, fingers digging into the sore muscles of her calf. She repeated the motion with a soft groan, and decided to spread the love to her arms and shoulders. By the time she was done with the lotion, she was hot and bothered. At this point, she was pretty sure Kakashi was going to stay at the Hokage’s quarters for the night as he did when it was after midnight. Slipping her hands under the edge of her tank, she sighed contentedly as her fingers ghosted over her skin. If Kakashi wouldn’t be here to help relieve tension, she could always pretend he was here.. And if he were here, he’d be doing exactly this. Inching the tank top up with teasing patterns up her belly, towards her ribcage, brushing under her breasts to pucker her nipples. Sakura felt her cheeks heat as she pushed the tank up just over her breasts, letting one knee slide off the edge of the bed, her other falling to the side on the bed. The sensation of her fingerpads brushing her body was just enough.

Love for herself, for the person she was, for the person Kakashi knew her to be swelled inside of her. Her heart was happy, and she grinned to herself, appreciating herself, and the struggles she’d been through. 

_ ‘Sakura, you’re beautiful, and I love you. You’ve grown so much...’ _ she reminded herself softly. The loneliness of the quiet night was slipping away with the flickering light of the candle, and as the heat gathered in her loins, she let her fingers circle down towards her lower abdomen, shuffling under the elastic band of her shorts. She played with the soft curls at her mound, humming happily before dipping a finger into her folds.

“Sakura, are you awake?” Kakashi’s voice had her whipping her hand out and sitting up trying to get the tank top unrolled from her chest and failing miserably as he rounded the corner of their bedroom. Humor lit his eye, and he pulled his mask down over his stubbled face. 

“Were you just... masturbating?”

Sakura’s chin lifted defiantly as she blushed, still struggling with the stupid stubborn tank top. 

“So what if I was? You’re super late getting home and its kinda hard to sleep without you here. I need a little love sometimes too... And if you aren’t here I’m gonna make sure I get it.” She huffed, arms folding and legs drawing up into lotus. Kakashi leaned against the door, a smirk warming his features. 

“Babe, we’ve been together long enough I don’t doubt you touch yourself when I’m not here to do it for you.” His husky tone made her nethers warm all over again. “I know I do when I can’t make it home late at night. You’re missed when I can’t come home.” 

She swallowed. 

“Why don’t you go ahead? I want you to touch yourself. It’ll be fun to watch.” he teased. She flushed.   
“Seriously?” 

“Yeah. Wait -” he turned and disappeared for a few moments then came back with a chair and straddled it, leaning on its back with his arms folded just inside the doorway, “Okay.”

Sakura swallowed hard.

“I mean.. This is a bit awkward.”

Kakashi chuckled darkly.

“Do you want me to direct you? I don’t think you need me to. You looked like you were doing just fine before I walked in.” 

“Right... Okay..” 

Sakura cleared her throat and tried to settle back into the mood she’d finally managed, only this time she stayed sitting up. Unfolding her legs, she shyly let the slide apart, slowly swiping her fingers over her thighs as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. The patterns she had made before were used and she just wanted to get that warm feeling back. She heard a heavy thunk and saw Kakashi had taken off his headband and placed it on the floor. He pulled one shoe off, then the other, his one-eyed gaze never leaving hers as he began shrugging out of each piece of clothing. The more he removed, the warmer her belly got. When he sat straddling his chair with his tank, pants and a grin, Sakura felt her nethers tighten in anticipation. 

Tamping down her nerves, she let her fingertips dip below the edges of the elastic again, tousling the curls and tugging at them gently. Petting the trim curls there, she lowered her middle finger until it slid over her clit, rubbing up and down over it. She moaned softly, adding her index finger and beginning a circular motion. 

“God Sakura. You’re gorgeous.” Kakashi hissed, gripping the edges of the chair. The pleasure built as she increased her pressure and speed, and the more it speared through her the bolder she felt. Humming as a bolt of pleasure soared through her with every pass of her fingers, she reached under her tank as her toes curled and passed her fingers over her puckered nipple. Falling back on the bed, she closed her eyes and let her fingers play, plucking and pulling at her sex with a barely audible moan. She tried to pretend he wasn’t there so her nerves would go down. The more her pleasure built, the less distracted she was by him. Her closed eyes were giving her the romantic fantasy with him she needed to go where she wanted to go, and her climax was rapidly approaching. Adding another finger as she lightened her touch, her thighs quivered as she strained towards that release and gasped when it washed over her like a warmed blanket. 

She could feel a sheen of sweat that had gathered beginning to cool as she relaxed back on the bed, and a soft smile played over her lips. 

“That was much needed..” She stretched languidly before looking over at Kakashi. He was simply smirking.

“I appreciate the view. You were missed. I hate sleeping in the tower. Feels like prison.”

Pity struck Sakura and she sat up and crossed the room’s threshold to ruffle his already mussed silver hair.

“Come on then. Lets take a shower. I’ll wash your hair.”

Kakashi visibly brightened.

“The smell good stuff, right?”

Sakura cringed at first but sighed. “Yeah, I’ll use the expensive stuff that smells nice. I hope you don’t mind going into work with girly smelling hair.”

Kakashi was already up and marching towards their bathroom, slipping his clothes quickly off as he littered them in a follow able trail. Shaking her head, sashaying her hips as she went, she followed him to the bathroom. Sometimes, it wasn’t about him being gone. It wasn’t about the loneliness that gathered when he didn’t come home on the nights he was sure he wouldn’t be late.   
It was about those rare moments when he came home, didn’t make it about him, but was so delightfully pleased at the snuggles she could give him. If it happened to be sex, fantastic - but he was just as happy naked in the shower having his hair washed with her expensive shampoo. 

“Hurry up! I’ll scrub your back!” He called from the already steaming bathroom. 

Sakura smiled to herself. She was glad to have put the anger to bed and not given it a foothold. It was these moment she loved, these moments she lived for, and these she decided to be present in.


	7. The Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sessh/Kag pairing - A little angsty but I've been itching to complete a certain prompt.  
> When it takes two to tango, it isn't just an affair that needs both parties.  
> Prompt: The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.

Rain appealed to Kagome. Clarity was found in clearness of rain. Scents were fresher, the world was cleaner after the rain. The shinto shrine she’d taken cover under as cars passed, splashing the roadside with water and mud. 

_ “There’s no more passion in our marriage. I just.. I can’t with you anymore, I’m tired of constantly trying so hard Kagome. You aren’t who you were when we met.” _

A breeze picked up, chilling her skin. Gooseflesh raised as she numbly sat, waiting out the rain as it poured. If she were being honest, every single thing he’d said sounded more like a cop-out, trying to claw his way out of a relationship without giving himself a bad name, tainting his fragile self-conscious that he might be in the wrong.

_ “Maybe if you.. I don’t know, dressed a little more like you used to. You don’t wear makeup anymore, I almost never see you in skirts. Just make it more girly.” _

__

Rubbing her arms hoping to warm them up a bit, she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, still not quite sure what to do. She felt unusually absent; hadn’t said a word to her husband as she walked out the front door of their house, not thinking at all about anything in particular but everything he’d said. Since arriving back in this realm, in this dimension, regrets had piled up one after another. 

There had been no real reason to complain - Inuyasha had quickly found her, along with her other family from five hundred years in the past (even distant ancestors of Sango and Miroku). But everyone had moved on since her goodbyes, had mates and children, were happily working and had their own lives. The only one that hadn’t visited her whom Inuyasha had insisted wasn’t at all relevant was Sesshoumaru. When she married, all of her dearest companions and family were present. Everything seemed on track, happy. How did it fall apart in a year? Barely over a year. 

_ “You just don’t seem to want to be present anymore. Always spacing out, going somewhere else, talking to these other people whom I have literally never met. Are you cheating? Do you just not love me anymore?” _

Her anniversary had been abysmal, spent partly alone as her new spouse rushed out of the house on a business trip for the realty company he worked for. A couple of dying roses and a card with a hastily written Love You on it was what was found on the on his way practically running out the front door. He’d come back with nary a gift let alone a mention of their anniversary. The shadow of doubt passed through her mind. Was she different? Had she changed for the worse? Inuyasha hadn’t said anything, neither had Shippou. Their love for her hadn’t changed, even if each person had their own homes, families, people and work. 

As she observed all of the things she’d been doing versus how she lived when she started dating her spouse was a little different. Five years was a fair bit of time, dating for two, engaged for two, married for one. No children, a fumbling version of sex that just didn’t make sense to her that left her in pain and frustrated, and intimacy only being dinner before bed, sleeping in the same bed. Dating had been sweet, easy going, quiet. It never really occurred to Kagome that anything was out of the ordinary. 

She shivered violently as she curled in on herself, now noticing how dark it had started to get. Blinking and coming back to herself, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and sighed. 

The press of night made her shake a little harder and she stood, wondering who she should call. After this ridiculous non-fight, listening to all of her faults and problems made her feel unwanted at home. It was times like this she missed her girl friends, those sweet souls who would most likely tell her her husband was acting like a jerk and they would set him straight. Everyone was an adult now though. She sat for a long time, staring at her phone as the already dwindling light went down and finally texted someone that didn’t have much family to begin with. 

A single syllable affirmation from her phone buzzed, and where she was numb before, her stomach fluttered in nervous anticipation. Inuyasha’s brother would be by to pick her up in a few minutes. The breeze was now a wind, rapidly picking up as the rain did, and she couldn’t stop shaking. The only warmth she could feel were the hot streaks of tears down her cheeks as self-pity sank in, anxiety and frustration nipping at her fingers as they covered her eyes. If she was going to cry, best before Sesshoumaru, the Killing Perfection of her youth arrived to see her in such a dismal state. 

_ “If only you were more like Yuri, that girl Inuyasha’s married to. She’s so fashionable, high spirited! You used to be like that. Maybe your hair longer would make you more feminine.” _

__

At some point, maybe she’d gather herself up again to be what he was hoping for. Maybe she could make those changes. Her hair was shorter, makeup was a little heavier to get that clean flawless look. Her clothes were tighter, but they were modest like he said he’d liked. Her tears came faster, unbidden emotion unleashed with so much more frustration that she didn’t want to place on him if it was she that had changed. But wasn’t change a natural state? Wasn’t it technically impossible not to change, when the world was in a constant state of change? Kagome screamed until her throat was raw, the pounding rain drowning her out her helplessness with its torrential downpour. It felt good to scream, and horrible not to be heard. When she quieted, her sniffles lessened as she stitched herself together to pretend she was alright. A black car with brilliant beams lighting the encroaching darkness pulled up. Sesshoumaru’s number flashed on her phone and she declined the call as she hurried out to the car in the torrents. 

Her tee and jeans were completely soaked through, short chin length hair plastered to her face and cheeks as she looked over. 

“You did not specify where you would like to go, nor did you mention home.” 

His piercing golden eyes appraised her as she shivered in his warmed car.

“You have a spare guest room?”

Sesshoumaru scowled at her, but didn’t say another word as he drove in the direction of his bachelor pad. She’d only ever seen the outside of the loft going by with Inuyasha and his girls. He pulled into the garage built below, and was moving so swiftly she had trouble keeping up with him as he strode for the stairs. She managed to keep up without a word between them, and followed him into the loft. He shut the door behind them and paused, appraising her and what must be a terribly disheveled appearance.

“You will catch cold in wet clothing. Guest bedroom is on the left. It has a shower. Suitable evening wear will be left on your bed.” 

His short answers made her eyes well with tears, the crushing feeling of not being good enough drawing her deeper into waves of despair that threatened to overwhelm her again. She hurried away and found the bathroom, shutting the door quickly behind her as she choked back another cry. These feelings... she hated them so much. Slinking away she mechanically went through the motions of peeling wet clothing off and slapping it in the sink as she started the hot water of the shower. She wasn’t sure how long she stood in the warmth before shutting it off, then fumbling around the bathroom for a towel. Tossing her damp clothes over the shower door, she dried as much as she could before walking into the guest bedroom and slamming into the fleshy wall that was Sesshoumaru’s back.

“I’m sorry!” She stammered, nearly tripping on the bathmat behind her. If not for his quick hands, she would have slipped in typical clutz fashion, but being half naked with her towel falling off and Sesshoumaru’s hands wrapped around her wrists preventing her from covering was not much of a better predicament. 

He released her once she found her balance and she skirted towards the bed where Sesshoumaru had been laying out what looked like an old tee and boxers for her to use as sleeping attire. 

“Thank you.” she mumbled. 

To her surprise, instead of leaving he took a seat on a comfortable half moon of a chair stuffed in the corner of the bedroom beside a table lamp. 

“Why call me?” he suddenly asked. She stared at him for a long moment before turning and picking up the boxers. She’d become a pro dressing with a towel on, and managed to slip them up her thinning thighs. Husband had been insistent she start running with him to lose weight and be healthy, then stopped after the first two weeks. She carried on, hoping to continue losing weight the more he complimented her weightloss. 

“You are less likely to care if I have a fight with my significant other.” She answered softly, bluntly. Sesshoumaru had never been one to pull punches with her, even when they were fighting. She shimmied into the oversized shirt he’d brought her, thinking nothing of it as the towel slid away. Usually a men’s large was comfortable on her. It felt loose and haggard now. She turned, arms folded beneath her small bust. Her eyes felt sore, tired; her body even more so. 

“A bold assumption. What was the fight about?” He had leaned forward and was giving her a blank hooded stare that unnerved her. Hugging her ribs tighter she sucked on her lower lip.

“He says I’ve changed.” She swallowed the lump in her throat, and when that didn’t clear it she spoke around it. “Not for the better.”

Sesshoumaru smirked, a rare thing. “Oh?”

Even dressed in oversized clothes that covered more of her form than her normal clothing did, she felt so bare. 

“Why exactly do you care what me and my husband fight about?”

The man before her rose, going from man to every bit the demon lord he was as he squared and rose.

“Because this fight has a half naked and very vulnerable woman in my home.” He began softly. “Because this vulnerable woman should be far too powerful just to let herself in the den of her enemies without more caution.” 

His tone took a dark turn as did the hungry look in his eyes as he prowled forward. “And because this powerful, vulnerable woman is more than she lets on, one admits if only because he is not rooting for the sham of your marriage to win.”

Kagome felt her face flush with shame and defensive anger.

“Sham of a marriage?!” She snapped. “Since when do you have an opinion of my personal life?”

How he managed to envelope her personal space without laying a finger on her and still make her feel like he was caressing her was beyond her understanding, but the warmth of his breath on her cooling cheek made her battle with the shiver.

“Since I watched you change to try and please a pissant obsessed with being more powerful than the woman that made him feel shamefully weak. Though..” He paused, pensive for a moment, “I do like what you have done with your hair.”

Kagome reacted before sense could talk her out of it. Her hand burned with the slap that landed across his face. A shudder laced up her spine, and she opened her mouth to apologize when she noticed the grin on his face widen.

“That’s the feisty priestess we have known and enjoy.” 

His mouth was on hers before she even knew what was happening. She wanted to fight, made motions to do so and couldn’t find it in her to fight for very long. When his hands wrapped around the spindly sides of her waist in a possessive grip, mouth plying hers with passion she found herself curious to explore the feelings clouding her. Why wasn’t this what she felt with her husband? It made her all the more angry. The idea that she couldn’t inspire this kind of lust in the presence of someone she married out of love filled her with resentment that was poured back into every breath over Sesshoumaru’s lips until she shoved herself away from him and screamed, rage coloring her features.

“I’m married!” She tugged at her hair, dashing past him and pacing in the room. “I should be loving on my husband, pleasing him doing what makes him happy. Why the fuck can’t I do anything right for him?!” 

She spun and glared at him, the tears in the corner of her eyes.

“Am I really so ugly and selfish?” 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed.

“Is this being said?” he inquired softly, hands pocketing. There was heat in his tone that made her shudder and want to retract saying anything.

“Not... exactly.” she whispered brokenly. 

He sat on the corner edge of the bed, leaning back with a sour look on his face as he brazenly stared.

“Then what is being said?”

Kagome was somewhat anxious to admit some of the things that were bothering her, now that she was being directly asked. Guilt began to swirl in the pit of her stomach. Surely she was just being ungrateful.

“He’s just trying to make me a better person.” she reasoned, almost to quiet for him to hear. 

“And this is what had you walking down an abandoned road in the middle of the evening, refusing to go back to your marital home in favor of a lesser known acquaintance..?” 

She felt her anger flare again at his observation and her mouth twitched.

“I just need to grow my hair back out.”

“Was it not him who asked for shorter hair?”

She blinked. Right... He’d said that in the presence of her friends. It wasn’t close, but if Sesshoumaru’s ears could pick it up, so had everyone else.

“Maybe. And I have been wearing a lot of jeans and shirts lately; I get why he’d want me to wear skirts. Its been a while.”

“Kagome, you are no longer a child.” Sesshoumaru interjected. “Those things were part of your younger days. Why would you go back? Are you not comfortable as you are?”

“I don’t know!” She argued, arms tightening around her waist. “I don’t hardly even know what I want. I want a happy marriage. I want the peace in my house. I want joy. I want passion.” She trailed off. “I want all of these things that he wants, I just don’t know why it isn’t happening...”

Sesshoumaru’s face was dripping with disdain the more she spoke. Finally he sat up and crooked a finger at her. She obeyed cautiously, loosing a yelp when he grabbed her hips again, turning and positioned him over his knee. 

“Sit.”

It was such an odd command, but she obeyed once again. 

“What are you -” 

“Making a point. What do you feel?” He questioned. His knee stationary between her legs only felt awkward and as she turned she swallowed. 

“Nothing. Weird.”

“You have obeyed my command. Why do you not feel lust?” He asked softly, meeting her eyes. She couldn’t answer, still not understanding his point. The grip on her hips tightened a measure, and Sesshoumaru held her gaze as his knee shifted between her thighs. A flash of lightning bolted through her unexpectedly and she gasped softly, eyes sliding shut. He repeated the motion, moving her hips in time until she was swallowing back a soft groan, turning her flushing cheeks away like she could hide the sudden surge of arousal wetting her. 

“What has changed that gives you enough pleasure the scent fills this room?” He asked huskily. Kagome opened her mouth to respond, only to have her voice stolen when he pressed firmly between her thighs. 

“Come. You must have figure out my point by now.” His voice was melodic and taunting, fingers playing over her hips now instead of guiding them as she was moving on her own. One of his hands was making its way upwards beneath her shirt and over her skin. “What is different now?”

Kagome’s head tilted back and she loosed a throaty moan. 

“You... Please don’t.. don’t...” 

“Don’t?”

“Don’t stop, please...” She gasped.

“Very well... But the only way you’re getting off..” He paused, pressing his clawed fingers to the middle of her chest, “Is moving over my thigh.” 

Kagome’s mind wandered in a pastel fog that brushed over her skin like soft fur. Pleasure tickled over her skin with his fingers spread wide on her chest as her hips shifted restlessly over his thigh. The warmth of his breath on her shoulder was a comfort, the press of lips and his cheek on hers drew her higher, and when that desperation seeking the peak of her pleasure, he greedily acquiesced with a firmer press between her thighs as his steadying hand on her chest coddled her breast, playing with a nipple. She shuddered over his knee, singing with rapturous tension and nethers flooding with release as understanding dawned on her. He had to move before she felt lust. She could do it by herself, but without the sweet tweaking of his fingers on her breast, the hard grind of his knee at her clit, the guiding force of his hand on her hips, she couldn’t cum, didn’t feel lust, had no drive to passion. 

Even with the release she felt in her belly she wasn’t done; she needed more, craved it... Turning her head carefully, lips brushing his cheek as she spoke, she softly said, “I need more.”

When she found herself pinned to the bed, a worshipful Sesshoumaru pushing her shirt up and kissing along her stomach with lust drenched eyes, she knew she would get what she asked for. Divorce may be dishonorable, but she finally accepted the reality granted to her: If she wanted all the things she’d been denied, this time it would need to come from another willing to put the effort in. 


End file.
